Connie's Other Daughter - Cancer Storyline
by GilmoresDanes
Summary: Sorry about the bad summary I'm trying to come up with a new one. Riley Beauchamp is a 15 year old teen girl. Having Connie as a mother can be tough enough sometimes, but what will happen when Riley finds out about Connies cancer Set during 2017 All rights go to the BBC. I only own the character of Riley
1. The Truth

_**Chapter 1: The Truth**_

 **Hey everyone. This is my first fanfiction so please give me time to work out what im doing hope you enjoy**

 **These stories will be based from some of last years storylines**

...

Friday October 5th 2017

Hi my name is Riley Marie Beauchamp and I am 15 years old

My Mum is Connie and my dads name is Michael (although i barely know him)

I have one younger sister Grace but she lives with her dad Sam (I think they are in New York but nobody is 100% sure because he took her and we didn't know until they had gone)

Welcome to my crazy life

'Riley we are going to be late" my Mum yells at me from the bottom of the stairs, I grab my phone and bag and run.

'Coming' I yell back as I open my door

I am 1 month into year 11 and I already hate GCSEs

My Mum has been very quiet lately which is very worrying considering at work she is very stern and icy I think some would say.

She barely speaks the whole way to drop me at school so once we are there I lean and give her a kiss on the cheek say goodbye and go into school.

...

So as usual school is the same

I start with double English then I have double maths and then I have science... talk about boring.

I only really tolerate going to school because I have friends I can talk to when I need them.

Mum usually listens but ever since Sam took Grace away she's been awfully quiet and hasn't really listened to me all that much

...

Once school is finished I know Mum is still at the hospital, so I begin walking there as its not far.

Once arriving at the hospital I ignore everyone and go straight to Mums office put in the pin and sit down, Of course she's not here because she's off treating patients but part of me wishes she was so I could find out what's wrong...

After completing some homework I pull out my phone and notice its coming up to half 4, she was supposed to finish at 4.

I step outside Mums office and walk towards Charlie's and gently knock the door and he let's me in

'Hey Charlie, Have you seen my Mum? Her shift finished almost half an hour ago' I ask

'No but I can go and find out for you, I have to go and check on a patient anyway' He replies. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve such an amazing person like Charlie in my life

'Thanks Charlie, I'd be lost without you' He chuckles slightly and leaves. I take a seat and text a couple of friends while I wait.

Its about 20 minutes before I hear the door go I look up thinking its Mum with Charlie but it's Duffy instead...

'Hey Riley, I thought you were in your Mums office?' She asks, she's not seen Charlie then

'Yeah I was but she was supposed to finish her shift around an hour ago and nobody seems to have seen her so Charlie offered to see for me' I reply back, part of me hoped she has seen mom...

'Oh' was the only reply she gave before she disappeared again

My phone pings so I decide to put my earphones in, play some music and text my friends back

another 20 minutes passes and the door goes again, its Duffy and this time shes bought some snacks and hot drinks, whats going on?

'Nobody's seen your Mum for a while so Charlie has gone to go and see if Hansen has seen her, she's only got to be around here somewhere' Duffy said, Great maybe I should have just gone straight home

'Oh okay, Thanks Duffy' I say as she hands me some crisps my favourite chocolate bar (a twix of course) and nice cup of coffee, before asking me about school

...

Duffy and I had a really nice chat and before we knew it, it was now around 7pm

Charlie come into the office and informed me that my Mum and Ethan were in an emergency meeting and could't get out of it, an emergency meeting? with Ethan? I thought to my self. It didn't make sense.

Charlie then told me that my Mom was now back in her office grabbing her things to leave for the night so I thanked Duffy for a nice chat, the snacks and the drink and then said goodbye before grabbing my phone and leaving their office.

I walked into Mums office as she had her door open and grabbed my backpack and coat and then I notice she has a bandage on her arm and she looks fairly pale.

'Where have you been?' I ask her bluntly

'Didn't Charlie tell you? I was in a meeting with Ethan?' She tells me almost like she was questioning it herself

'And what happened to your arm? Are you ill?' I ask

'No everythings fine darling, shall we go home?' She says

'Not until you tell me whats wrong.' I reply back

'We can have a chat when we are home okay'

I give in and leave the office, I notice Charlie and Duffy at the nurses station and wave at them before making my way to the car.

...

Once we are home I sit sit down in the kitchen and wait for my Mum's explanation.

She looks at me and sighs before almost crying.

'I'm so sorry darling, I've not exactly been straight with you' She says I'm really worried now

'Whats wrong?' I say my voice almost trembling

'I have Cancer.' She replies back

Those are the 3 words I never expected to come out of my Mums mouth.

Why her? Not now please...

My only reaction was to cry...

...

 **So thats the end of chapter one.**

 **I wasn't really sure were to go with this and to be honest I just made it up as I went along.**

 **Hopefully I can plan out the next chapter so it will make more sense**

 **thanks for reading**


	2. Not Coping Well

_**Chapter 2 - Not Coping Well**_

 **Hey guys, I want to get as many chapters written as possible before the school years kicks off again so if you could leave some ideas for me I would really appreciate them**

...

It took a while before I said anything to Mum. I just had no words.

Those 3 words kept replaying in my head

I Have Cancer.

Its all I hear over and over.

Mum explained the type of cancer she has.

 ** _left-atrial leiomyosarcoma_**

after that it was nothing but silence for about half an hour

'I know it's a lot to take in, I have treatment booked and I will fight this, I promise. But nobody at the hospital knows okay, well except Ethan he figured it out.' Mum says breaking the silence

'Ethan knew before me? Why?' I'm distraught Ethan knew before I did, I mean I am her daughter and it sounds like she's known for a while.

'I asked him to look at some scans I had done, I told them they were from a patient I was helping with on Darwin.' She replies

'But why Ethan? Why not Charlie? Or Duffy? Or even Dylan? Infact screw that I should've known first okay I AM your daughter. I AM still here for you!' I'm not that mad but I am upset she told Ethan before me

'I'm sorry I shouldn't get mad I'm just upset. I can't lose you especially after having Grace leave so suddenly' I say

'I know, I know' Mum says as she gives me a hug

...

A while after I decided to go to my room to try and sleep. If its even possible after that.

I put my pyjamas on and put my phone on charge before I lay down and close my eyes.

...

3.47 AM is the time the clock read when I woke up. just 4 hours of sleep is all I can manage. I try to get my self back off to sleep but nothing is working so I head for the shower and start to get ready for the day. I may as well do something productive if i'm awake at this time.

Once I get out of the shower it's around 4:15 so I head down stairs and go straight to the coffee machine. Usually I wouldn't drink coffee in the morning but if I've barely had sleep I need my energy to be up, especially since I have school today.

I drink my coffee and head back upstairs to my room where the clock is reading 4:45 so I decide to go on my phone for a little bit and try and take my mind of the thoughts currently taking over my head.

Once the time on my phone reads 6:30 I head downstairs and make my self some breakfast.

Once I reach the kitchen I switch the light on and i'm shocked to see my mom sitting their drinking a coffee.

'Your awake?' I question

'Yeah I have to be at work at 8' She replies

'But should you be going in?' I reply back

'I've not had chemo yet darling so the chances of infection are still pretty low.' She replies. sometimes I forget she's a doctor

'Yeah but you know shouldn't you be staying at home to rest or something? Surely you shouldn't be allowed at work I mean look at your arm can you even use it properly?' I question back. I'm in dangerous territory.

'It's okay Riley. Plus i'm only on admin today so I wouldn't be treating patients. I only have one meeting too so I should be home before you. That is if your going to school today.' She says back. I know it's not the best idea but I think I should go.

'I thought I would go. Take my mind of it. I know I can't tell anyone really about whats happening but being at school might help in some weird way.' I say back

'I'm just gonna make some toast. Do you want some?' I ask

'No I-'

'Mum you know you should eat something' I say cutting her off

She doesn't put up a fight so I make some extra toast and give it to Mum as I head upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

I apply some mascara and lip gloss before putting on my uniform and tying my hair up into a messy ponytail.

Once I'm finished getting ready I grab my Phone, my bag and coat before running down the stairs

I notice Mum in the living room grabbing her stuff together.

'Want a lift?' She asks

'No I think I'll walk I reply as I grab my earphones and head out the door.

...

Its 11:30

My mind keeps replaying the same 3 words and I can't seem to get them out my head. I'm distant from my friends and I can't concentrate on my work.

I decide to text Mum and see if she can get me out of here. I need to be with her. School, the words they are just too much.

(ON THE PHONE)

R- can't concentrate. Keep thinking about you know. Any chance you can come get me? xx

C- Ill push this meeting back and I'll be there soon. You really should've just stayed home today darling. xx

R- I know I just thought it would help but I guess I was wrong and you were right xx

She doesn't reply back so I guess she was phoning Hansen and leaving to come get me

10 minutes later and my teacher tells me he had an email and I have to head to reception and take all my stuff, I realise it must me MUm so I grab my stuff and head out the class room.

Once I reach the office I sign out there and leave with Mum leaning my head on her shoulder as we walk. Once we get to the car I start crying realising this is all seriously too much.

'Honey I know its tough but my doctor at the hospital is great. He told me that he could even get Jac Naylor to operate on me to get the tumour out. I promise that this isn't going to affect me too much I'll be right as rain soon I promise.' Mou says

'When does chemo start?' I ask

'Soon darling, soon' Was all she said before starting up the car and beginning to drive.

'What did you tell them to get me out of there?' I say

'Well I told them there was a family emergency and your cousin has been admitted to hospital and it's urgent you get there. They didn't say anything just started typing an email to your teacher.' Mum says

'You didn't tell them about you?' I ask

'No... I don't want to tell anyone yet.' She replies

'But wouldn't it help you if people find out. Especially if the doctor is recommending Jac as your surgeon?' I reply back

'I know but it will take time darling' She says

'But it would be nice if someone knew. So I had someone to talk to if things were to go wrong.' I say. maybe pushing it too far. Mum doesn't reply and before I know it we are at the hospital.

I grab my bag out of the boot and head for Mum's office. She doesn't follow so I just assume that she has to go to a meeting. I pull out my laptop from my bag and sit at mom's desk and switch it on. I send school an email asking for some work as 'My cousin really isn't well' and 'It isn't looking good' I really want to tell them the truth but Mum would be Livid.

they reply back with a 'yes' and before I know it all my teachers are sending me work like i'm going to be gone for the year.

This is going to be tough working around mocks and my actual GCSEs, but I am going to make it work and I am going to make Mum proud.

Then it hits me.

This could be the last thing I could ever do to make Mum proud...

...

 **This chapter seems like a drag. But im still trying to figure out where I want this story to go**

 **Send me a PM if you want me to bring Grace and Sam into this story and also if I should bring Zoe in early too bring more character in because I've only written 4 characters in so far**


	3. Treatment and Denial

**Chapter - Treatment**

 **Hey guys, I want to get as many chapters written as possible before the school years kicks off again so if you could leave some ideas for me I would really appreciate them**

There has been a mini time jump so its now the beginning of November which i think is when Connie's treatment first began

...

November 3rd 2017

...

So todays the day.

Mums treatment begins.

I have school too which is great I guess.

...

'What time do you have to go in for treatment today?' I ask

'I have to be at the hospital for 2' Mum replies back

'Can I come?' I ask, hoping she will say yes because I would hate for her to be alone

'No you have school, plus it's your GCSE year Riles you need to stay focused' She tells me

'I know its just how can I stay focused with this on my mind and the fact I can't talk to anybody about it because nobody knows except Ethan' I say back

'Come on your going to be late' Is all she says as she hands me my backpack

...

At school I just stare at the wall for the majority of the day because I can't concentrate and its boring that I go to an all girls school...

I manage to complete a few sections of my work before looking up at the clock and realise that it's coming up to 2pm

I make sure my phone is in my pocket , because they are banned in the classroom, and I raise my hand

'Yes Riley' My teacher says

'May I go to the toilet please?' I reply

'Of course' She says as I stand and exit the classroom

In the toilet I make sure the door is locked as I pull my phone out and dial my Mums number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

No answer...

I try one more time before giving up and exiting the stall

I wash my hands and dry them before heading back to my classroom just down the corridor

...

Once 3pm rolls around we can leave so I pack all my books and laptop back into my bag and leave.

I make it out of the school gate and start heading in the direction of the bus stop

As i'm walking I pull my earphones out and play some music.

I reach the bus stop and realise I just missed my bus and the next one is in half an hour so I decide to walk instead.

I sit on one of the chairs at the bus stop and put on my trainers before setting off on my journey home

...

Once I get home its about 4 pm and I finally get a text off mom

C - Sorry Darling phone was on silent, everything okay? xx

R - That's what I was going to ask you. I got so nervous about you today I cold barely concentrate at school. xx

C - Sorry darling, I will be home soon just got in the car. Pizza for dinner? xx

R - Sure Why not. I'll order the usual nowxx

The texting ended there so I pulled up JustEat on my phone and place the order.

Ever since finding out Mums got cancer things have been awkward between the 2 of us.

Mum barely speaks about the cancer and when I do she shuts me off.

I can't tell anyone, I can't call Grace and now our trip to Aspen for Christmas may be cancelled because Mum may get to sick to fly.

...

 **My writing sucks I know.**

 **please leave a review if you liked it**


	4. 2nd Cycle of Treatment

**Chapter 4 - 2nd Cycle of Treatment**

 **I just want to thank elea6 for the review.**

...

Since Mum's 1st cycle of treatment 2 weeks ago she's sleeping more but She continued to go to work even after she knew and was told by Ethan that her immune system would be weaker so she has a higher chance of getting an infection.

This makes me more worried about her because this could make things a lot worse for her.

...

Like every other day of the week my alarm goes off at 6:30 meaning I have to wake up and start getting ready for school.

Once I've got dressed and stuff like that I grab all my things for the day and head into to the kitchen to make some breakfast, once walking into the kitchen I notice mom sitting down typing something on her computer.

'Your up early,' I say

'I have a meeting with Hansen at 9 so I thought I'd wake up and get some work done. and then I have treatment at 4' She replies

'You shouldn't be going to work' I say bluntly, knowing she won't listen

'Riley, It will look weird if I was to just take time off work' Mum replies back. I just sigh and go back to making my breakfast

'That's only because you refuse to tell anybody about your illness. You managed to let Ethan of all people know so why can't Charlie or Duffy be informed?' I ask slightly raising my voice. There is no point trying to fight with her about this because I know she won't listen.

'Riley now is not the time.' Mum tells me, bluntly, so I just grab my bowl of cereal sit down and eat my breakfast in silence.

...

At school I keep writing emails to Charlie and Duffy telling them about Mum but never actually sending them. I'm so worried about her and I feel so helpless because I know if I tell mom will get so mad at me and I don't want that whilst she's ill.

My teachers have been so strict lately as nobody seems to be taking this year seriously, but for some of us its not that we aren't taking it seriously there are just underlying problems they don't know about because they are too bothered about results than a child'd health, or even their parents.

Once the school day is over I head over the hospital were I know Mum is having treatment because if I can't do anything about her having cancer the only thing I can do is be there for her.

I walk inside and start talking to the receptionist.

'Hi I'm looking for Connie Beauchamp, is there any chance I'd be allowed to see her?' I ask

'Sure, can I ask how you know her before I take you through'

'I'm her daughter' I say smiling. The lady nods and walks me down the corridor to the chemo room where the are 2 other ladies that have people sat with them talking to them.

I walk over to Mum and sit down in the chair next to hers.

'Riley what are you doing here?' She asks as the receptionist walks away

'You shouldn't be alone Mum' I say, I need to be here for her end of.

'I know but you have school work and other things to be getting on with. You shouldn't be here with me'

'Mom don't worry about me I have everything under control. There is no way you should be alone here. Anyway its Friday so it's not like I have to worry about school tomorrow' I say, glad its the weekend finally.

...

While at the centre with Mum we had a good talk about things but...

I was playing with her hair, plaiting it and stuff like that to pass time when we both realised it is starting to fall out.

I knew it was bound to happen at some point...

But I didn't think it would happen already.

It's hitting me once again that my mom has cancer, and there is nothing I can do to help make her better

...

Once Mom's drip has finished the nurse comes in to take it out and allows mom to leave providing somebody comes to pick her up as she is not allowed to drive.

'We can get a taxi' I suggest but then realise mom will want to take her car home

'It's okay I'll call Ethan' she says. Great of all people its Ethan just because he is the only one that can drive that knows.

...

It took a bit of time but Ethan arrives and he starts talking to mom.

I collect my things and make my own way to the car not engaging in the conversation because it's about work... as usual.

...

When we arrive home Ethan calls a taxi and leaves.

I walk into the living room were Mum is and we talk about things that will happen over the next few months.

'Do you know when your getting the operation?' I ask

'Not yet darling, there's still tests to run to make sure I'm eligible for it first.' Mum replies.

'I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and you are not going to like what's about to come out my mouth.' I say.

'You've told someone?' A hint of anger in her voice.

'No its not that. I think that it is time that you tell someone, even if it's just Henrik to get the time off work. You need to tell someone before its too late and you get an infection. You heard what Ethan and Dr. Feathering told you, its too risky. Especially now that you've had a 2nd cycle of chemo.' I say, crying a little but is this really enough to persuade her? Probably not but I can't say that I didn't try.

'Riley, listen. For now nobody needs to know. Not, at least, until we go and see Gracie in Aspen next month.' Mum is really looking forward to Aspen. Surely she knows, with being a Doctor, that it is not safe to fly?

'Your not still thinking about going? It's not safe. You know it isn't! You should call Grace and tell her before it's too late!' I shout standing from where I was sat and going straight to my room.

I should be spending as much time with her as I can, but I don't think I can watch her slowly kill herself.

...

 **Just a short update. Going to move onto another time jump because this feels like its dragging and I actually want to make this story go somewhere.**

 **If anyone has any ideas for my summary to make it better please drop me a DM**

 **Thanks :)**


	5. The Day It All Changed Part One

**Chapter 5 - The Day It All Changed Part One**

 **This is my version on the episode were Connie collapses in Resus the day she was supposed to go to Aspen. Some of the fic will be from the actual episode that aired the rest will be my own take**

 **So I just wanted to thank Guest for the lovely review.**

 **...**

December 16th 2017

...

Its just a regular winter day here in Holby, except for the fact that Mum still thinks she can go to Aspen for Christmas.

I don't think she is allowing her body to understand the damage the Cancer is doing to her, and shes in denial because she doesn't think that the Chemotherapy is affecting her wellbeing.

Mum has continued to go to work over the last month, against what Ethan, Dr. Feathering and I have told her. She just won't listen.

Over the last month I have watched Mum shave all her hair off.

I have watched the colour drain out of her face.

I have been there for her after the chemo made her sick.

I've watched her slowly deteriorate.

Which means I have been watching her slowly kill herself because she refuses to tell the truth.

...

I wake up at 7 this morning, due to the fact Mum still wants to fly out today. I still don't understand myself why I haven't spoke up about Mums condition. I just guess Ethan and I are afraid of what she'll do or say if we do. She will never forgive us.

I hop into the shower, and then head downstairs for breakfast, and then head back upstairs to find Mum.

'Are we really still flying out today Mum. You really don't look well.' I say

'We are going. Grace is looking forward to seeing us.' She replies back

'Well then we should call her. Tell her the truth. She will hate that your lying to her Mum.' I say in hesitation because even though I know its the truth, Mum refuses to believe it.

'That is not an opt-' Mum is cut off by her phone ringing. Its Hansen great.

Mum lets it go to the answering machine and we just await the message

 **Hansen on the answering machine -** 'Mrs Beauchamp, I am sorry to inform you that we are a Doctor short in the Emergency Department this morning. I know that it is your day off but could you possibly come in for the morning until a locum consultant arrives' End of message.

Mum disappears and comes back dressed in a jumper and some leggings with a pair of all black trainers on. She walks over to her dressing table and strokes the wig on the styling head.

'Do you want me to help you put it on?' I ask. If she is going to work today, it is the first time the staff will see her 'new haircut' as Mum would probably put it.

She nods her head and I walk over and gently pick up the wig off it and put it on Mums head helping her adjust it so it looks right.

'Mum should you really be going in today? You really don't look well and the risk of infection. It's too risky especially if you want to go see Grace today.' I say

'It's probably only for a couple of hours Riles, it won't do no harm. Nothing is going to go wrong today.' Connie said and boy was she wrong...

...

At the hospital Riley went to her Mothers office to wait for her, so that they could head straight to the airport when her Mother was done.

Riley had this feeling in her gut. Like something wasn't right, she felt as if something was going to go wrong today. And she just hoped that it was just paranoia.

...

After an hour in the office on her phone Riley walked out the door with some money to go and but herself a nice hot drink and snack, because her Mother had been seeing to a 'basic malnutrition' case since they arrived and she was getting kinda bored.

Upon buying what she wanted Riley slowly observed her Mother walking past the nurses station. She almost looked confused, and it really worried Riley.

She followed her Mother back to the office where they both found Connie's patient in the office clutching Grace's Christmas present that Connie had yet to wrap.

'What are you doing in here?' Mum almost screams at the woman

'That is MY daughters Christmas present' She adds

The patient just kinda took off, pushing past me to get out the door to escape Mum's wrath. Luckily she had dropped the necklace but I wasn't concerned about that.

I watched as Mum went after the patient, leaving the hospital. I tried to go after her but by the time I got to the car park Mum's car had gone

'MUM' I shouted as I noticed the car taking off

I notice Ethan come out of the doors of the hospital.

'Mum has just chased after that malnutrition case' I tell him 'She's really not well Ethan. What do we do?' I ask. I'm now even more powerless than before.

None of this would have happened if I didn't leave the office.

...

Ethan and I head inside and go into Mums office.

I dial her number hoping she will pick up.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Nothing. not even the voice mail service which means she cut me off.

I try again to let her know that I am serious and that she should answer the phone.

I get the same response.

...

After 20 minutes Ethan thinks she may have gone down to were the patient was known for living and sends Iain and Sam down to the address.

...

It was around 20 minutes later when 2 ambulances pulled up outside the ED

I hoped and Prayed Mum wasn't on a trolley. She wasn't but she is still a patient now.

Ethan wheels a trolley with a little baby on it through the ED as Mum talks about the baby's condition

'David, Mrs Beauchamp is a patient too, can you get her booked in please' Iain tells him. David tried to get Mum and lead her to a bed in cubicles but she rejects him and continues into Resus.

I try to get Mum and lead her in David and Louise's direction but she's not having it.

I almost tell everyone she's got Cancer when...

Mum collapses right to the floor.

...

 **Gonna do a part 2 because these chapters are so rushed but I need to get as much done as possible as I College starts up again tomorrow.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	6. The Day It All Changed Part Two

**Chapter 6 - The Day It All Changed Part Two**

 **Continuation of previous chapter**

 _ **NOTICE! - I have decided that in my version the shooting in Holby City (December 2017) didn't happen so I can use the character of Jac rather than have Connie travel to London .**_

 _ **Also Just a quck change in timetabled uploads I will be uploading every TUESDAY AND SATURDAY**_ _ **between 1pm and 4pm**_

 **...**

Mum lay there as I crouched next to her wondering what to do.

I gave Ethan a look, he was confused neither of us could speak we didn't know what to say.

A couple of the staff members pulled Mum up onto a bed and started trying to figure out what was wrong.

Elle didn't know what to do, she was checking everything.

Ordering every test.

Every scan.

Then she thought Mum was going to come round but she didn't.

'She's gone into AF' Charlie announced 'Her SATs are dropping' He added

'Okay we need to shock her, Charlie change places' Elle announced as she swapped places

'I do not like the look of this' She adds. Elle places the pads on Mums chest as she charges the machine up.

'Charging to 200, everybody clear' Elle presses a button that shocks Mum

'She's still in AF' Elle states

'Maybe we should consider an infection' Ethan announces, here we go. Finally speaking up.

'Ethan if you know something will you please speak up' Charlie says giving me a sympathy glance.

Ethan goes to speak but I cut him off. I should be the one saying this.

'She's just had her 2nd cycle of chemotherapy' I say 'Mum has a _**Left Atrial leiomyosarcoma**_ _'_ I add

Everyone shoots glances at each other not knowing what to do.

I feel sick.

Elle presses the button on the crash machine again.

'Charging to 200 everybody clear' She says for the 2nd or 3rd time (i lost track) and presses the button again, Moms body shakes slightly as Elle does a pulse check.

'Back in sinus rhythm we have a pulse' Everyone around lets out a huge sigh of relief.

Elle starts ordering more tests but its all just a blur.

I step outside the room and head outside.

I need fresh air, it's finally out. I can finally breathe.

Although Mum is going to be mad I told.

...

I sat on a bench outside with Grace's number pulled up on my phone screen.

I press the green button and hope for an answer.

Nope. She needs to know about all this before heading to the airport. Because its going to break her little 11 year old heart

...

I sit here for a bit longer when I see Charlie's figure coming towards me...

'Hey you, your Mums asking for you.' He tells me

'I can't face her Charlie, she'll go mad because I told everyone' I reply

'Why didn't she speak up sooner?' Charlie asks

'I don't know Charlie I tried I did, and so did Ethan and her doctor at the private hospital.' I tell him.

'Does Grace know?' He asks another question

'Nope I just tried to call her.' I reply

'I'm not going in Charlie. Just don't tell her anything until i'm back okay. She needs to hear everything off me' I say 'Mum's Doctor recommended Jac do the surgery, So I'm going to speak to her quickly. I won't be long text me if anything changes.' I add on.

I stand up give Charlie a hug and head in the direction of Darwin

...

Once making it to Darwin I see Fletch, Jac and some people I don't really know standing around the nurses station

'Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in' Jac says as she notices me

'Riley?' Fletch says in question as he recognises me

'Are you okay?' He as he notices that I have been crying and that I probably look rough.

'Erm, no not really.' I say Jac begins to look somewhat slightly concerned

'Whats the matter?' Jac asks

'Mum, erm she has cancer... on the heart.' I say. Both Jac and Fletch exchange looks as Fletch wraps his arms around me

'She's contracted an infection from working after having chemo. Her doctor told us that your her best chance of survival, your the only surgeon he recommends' I say

'Whats the name of the cancer?' Jac asks

'She has a Left Atrial Leiomyosarcoma' I reply.

'She doesn't know I'm here. Talking to you I mean. You know what she's like, she'll blow my head off when she find's out' I say

'Well you've got that right. Come on show me where in the ED she is at the moment.' Jac says and I lead her towards Resus in the ED with Fletch following slowly behind.

...

'Just wait here okay, I'll call you in when i'm ready' I say

I open resus doors and go towards Mum's bed.

'Mum I'm really sorry but everyone knows. We had to tell them otherwise they might not have been able to save you.' Oh god she seems mad.

'I clearly asked you not to. We could've still made the flight to Aspen.' She says bluntly

'YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE! THIS INFECTION COULD KILL YOU!' I yell. I peak outside and Charlie looks concerned.

'Too stubborn for your own good but now you do as the Doctors and nurses say. Do you understand?!' I say firmly OMG I'm actually kinda in control. It's about time.

'Fine but you best not have told Jac' Oh dear here we go again

'Oh Riley for goodness sake.'

'Mum she is your best shot at beating this thing!' I say

I nod for Jac to come in Fletch and Charlie follow not far behind. I step back from the bed slightly to allow them to talk to Mum.

Jac checks all of Mums notes to see what she can do for now

'Well I'm going to have to wait for the infection to subside before I think about opening you up. Plus still being in AF we are going to have to try and stabilize your condition and get you up to Darwin for close monitoring so we can get this under control' Jac says. FINALLY someone who knows what they are talking about

Mum just lays there giving me that icy glance. Well thats my que to leave.

I walk out of resus and let myself into Mums office and lock the door once I am inside so that nobody can come in.

I need to be alone right now

I obviously spoke too soon as my phone begins to ring

It's Sam.

Oh God here we go...

...

 **Chapter 6 complete.**

 **I am going to try and bring more into this once I sort the Grace and Sam situation out. Hopefully the story will start to make more sense soon**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **CasualtysAngels :)**


	7. Adventures on Darwin

**Chapter 7 - Adventures on Darwin**

The Caller ID continues to show Sam's name as I hesitate to press the green button.

'Hiya Sam.' I say

'Riley. You called Grace 10 times but her phone was dying whats wrong?' He asks

'We ermmmm, we aren't going to make it to Aspen' I say tears strolling down my cheeks.

'How come? Let me guess something's come up at work and she can't miss out? I should have known she would pull a stunt like this Gracie is going to be heartbroken.' Sam says bluntly

'No Sam it's not that. It- It- It's more serious' I say

'Your scaring me now Riley' He says to me

'It's Mum, she has cancer' I say as fast as I can. I shouldn't be telling him. I should be telling Grace.

'Cancer? Are you sure?' He asks, like I'd lie about Mum having Cancer...

'Erm yeah. _**Left Atrial Leiomyosarcoma**_. It's not looking good at the moment. She contracted an infection at work today. She really was looking forward to coming. She lied about everything to those here at work so that she looked fit enough to leave.' I say

'Erm, hold on...' He says

'I've booked the next flight into Holby. Grace needs to see her mother.' Sam adds on

'I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. I will give you more details when you get here. I say

...

I walk out of Mum's office feeling another slight weight off my shoulders as I head for Resus again.

'We are going to move your Mum now Riley.' Fletch tells me

'Really? Now? But I thought she wasn't stable enough to move?' I question.

'It's important we move her now so we can monitor her closely on the specialised ward okay?' Fletch reassures me.

'Yeah...' I reply back, as they move Mum's bed slowly towards the lift to go up to Darwin.

I decided to catch the next lift up so it wasn't crowded and to allow those qualified to do their jobs

...

Once on Darwin I head for Mum's room and sit on the chair next to her. I look at the time on my phone and it reads 11:57 PM...

 **(AN - Sam is in Aspen, Colorado and Casualty is filmed in Cardiff so timezones and plane times are being based off this)**

I have one message from Sam

S - Just about to board, see you in Holby

R - Okay, does Grace know?

S - Not yet, Will tell her soon

I switch my phone off and put it on the table next to Mums bed, where she is sleeping, and curl my self up as comfortable as I can and fall asleep.

...

...

...

5:45 was the time the clock was on when I eventually woke. When I'm fully awake I find a blanket draped over me with a note attached _'you looked cold and severely uncomfortable, thought this would help. Stay Strong, - Fletch'_  
I smile and place the note down as I stretch out , grab my phone, turning it on, and slowly make my way to the door.

Once out of the room I head outside to get some fresh air and sit and a bench

I open up my phone and leave Sam a message

R - Call or text when you've landed. I'll try and get someone to come and pick you up.

There is still around 9 hours until they arrive but you never know.

...

Once I start to get cold again I go back inside but head towards the ED

I go into Mum's office and grab the house keys out of my bag, grab my coat and head out the door.

I start to walk home, enjoying the winters fresh air. I pull my phone out again and text Jac.

R - Gone home to get some stuff, I know your shift is due to end soon, but just text me if there is any change.

J - Okay, will do.

...

When I get home I run up to my room put my phone on charger (with the spare charger) grab some fresh clothes out, a towel and my toiletries before heading into the shower.

Once I get out the shower I get dressed and dry my hair.

I then apply a little makeup to hide how tired i look, grab a snack and head back out the door with my phone.

I walk back to the hospital

...

When I get to the hospital it is 11:30

I go into Mum's room but she's off for tests so I sit and wait

I was just about to text a friend when Fletch walks in

'Hey just come on shift thought you could use this' Fletch says as he hands me a cup of coffee

'Thank you. I've been home, showered everything so don't worry' I say

'Well you just answered my next question' He says chuckling

'An dI have phoned Sam and he is bringing Grace, well they are on a plane as we speak' I tell him

'Does Grace know?' He questions

'Sam said he was going to tell her on the plane or when she gets here. I'm not sure yet' I reply

Fletch's pager goes off

'Well I have to go patients to see, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask' He says

'Thank you Fletch' He smiles and walks out the door.

...

Once Mum is back from her tests, she doesn't speak to me or even look at me.

'Mum you can't be mad at me forever. You know I had to tell. You could've died.' I say, sighing she isn't going to listen.

Like I said no reply

'Why am I even here if your being like this? Don't you get it! There are people who care about you and all you can do is turn them away! Well I for one am sick of this, get someone to call me when you have come to your senses.' I say storming out of her room and straight outside.

I need air... I can't do this anymore.

It's like everything is closing in on me...

...

 **Coming up:**

 **Sam and Grace arrive from the US**

 **Grace learns about Connie's condition**

 **Riley gives up hope her Mum is going to get better.**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **CasualtysAngels**


	8. AN

**AN - so there is no chapter today as it is not finished, however hopefully there will be a double upload on saturday between 12 and 6 :)**


	9. AN again

p style="line-height: 15.6px;"strongSo I have a lot of coursework for college I have to complete and I dont think Im going to be able to write and upload a chapter for tomorrow afternoon./strong/p  
p style="line-height: 15.6px;"strongI will try and get chapters up Sunday and Saturday, however I cannot promise anything/strong/p 


	10. Authors Note

**It's been a really long time since I updated this story. A really long time.**

 **I have finally finished college for good. I now have loads of free time so I will get back to this story eventually.**

 **At the time of writing this its current 35 degress where I am in the UK and it's horrible. Hopefully when the heat dies down a little I will be able to write.**


End file.
